Bedtime For Charlie
Bedtime for Charlie is a melodic hc/punk rock act from Rome, Italy, active since 2001. Biography Bedtime was born in 2001 in Rome. Despite the general lack of musical knowledge and the inevitable initial whatthefuckarewedoinghere kind of thing you always get from youngsters holding their first guitars and drumsticks, the band, driven by a genuine love for music and making music for the goddamn sake of just making it, still managed to put together something like five or so badly recorded and home-taped records between 2001 and 2004, and to slowly evolve into an English-singing melodic hardcore band who’s sound could be easily brought back to the American punk scene and it’s classic band-scenario of the Nineties and early Two Thousands. In 2005 founding members Giacomo Gabrielli -vocals and bass-, Domenico Migliaccio -drums- and Sandro Donnici -guitar- where joined by their buddy Alessio Moroni on guitar and started to take things a bit more seriously, with a fair amount of local and non-local shows and a five song EP called “Dog Tricks”, that never actually saw the light of day (if not in a special Japanese edition in 2009). The mid-Two Thousands where a particularly good period for our hometown scene, so Bedtime got to play with many cool roman bands of the time and gained a fair amount of small local popularity, which is a not to be underestimated aspect of the life of a musician-wannabe’s life, for it encouraged our heroes to carry on, write more songs, play more shows and just keep having fun with it. 2007 is right in the middle of the Myspace era and the band's self-produced first official LP, “Winning is for Losers”, a 14 track fast and straight to the face punk-rock record, quickly makes its way across the net, receiving positive reviews and a general stamp of approval of the Underground Italian scene. Songs like “Man on Mars”, “Castor Troy”, “Good Luck”, the acustic ballad “Airband” and the cover of Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel’s “Sound of Silence” gave Bedtime for Charlie enough visibility to start playing shows around Italy and get to (kind of) know what the life on the road is like. Unfortunately guitarist Sandro decided to quit the band one year later, and Bedtime decided to remain a three piece for a while. In late 2008 the band releases its second official studio album. “It Ain’t about the Music” has eleven awesomely produced tracks, recorded by Alessandro Gavazzi (from the roman melodic hardcore heroes Jet Market) in his own Hell Smell Studio, and mastered by Riccardo Pasini at the Studio 73 in Ravenna; it was released by Italian label Wynona Records in Europe and by Milestone Records in Japan. “Idlebill”, one of the albums main hits, is a fast mid-tempo catchy punk rock tune that summarizes the band’s sound of the period, along with other all time faves such as “Golden Age of Reason”, “I Hate Punk Rock” and “Sorry Kate, I’ve missed you Out”. In 2008 and 2009 and 2010 the band hits the road for a series of massive tours, some of which along with mates from Jet Market (that Giacomo joined on bass in 2007), travelling all over Europe, Eastern Europe (in three legendary tours in Ukraine, Russia and Belarus) and flying over to Japan in the spring of 2009. In 2009 Alex (yep, the man, the one and only, from Jet Market and owner of the Hell Smell Studio) joins in on guitar and makes Bedtime a four piece again. …don’t ask them about the Teddy bear tattoo, or they’ll have to show you. But they probably would anyway. In 2012, Bedtime for Charlie give birth to “Bright Light City Skyline”: this is the product of three years of tours and musical experience and represents a huge improvement style-wise and under the songwriting aspect. 12 intense and polyvalent punk rock tunes make it the record of the band's definite maturation, songs like “Swim with the Sharks”, that anticipates the release with a video on the beach produced by Pitvision productions, the singalong hit “The Snake”, the melodic hardcore of “Collide”, the anthemic “Throwing life Away” and the ballad “Lockjaw”. “Bright Light City Skyline” is released by the italian label No Reason Records, which worked with bands such as Antillectual, Atlas Losing Grip, Astpai, Rentokill and This is a Standoff, and the german label Fond of Life Records, and is immediately supported by a month and a half long tour in Eastern Europe and an European Tour. In 2013 the band parts ways with Domenico and welcomes longtime friend Jai Fournier, former drummer of Roman hardcore legends To Kill, as Bedtime's new drummer. On March 7th 2014 the new lineup releases the EP "Morningwood", co-produced by NoReason Records and No Panic! Records: the 5 songs on the EP continue the band's musical path started with "Bright Light City Skyline", but also blend back in some of the earlier melodic hc beats, making it the perfect mix of Bedtime's old school and new school sound. Members *Giacomo Gabrielli - Vocals, Bass *Alessio Moroni - Guitar *Alessandro Gavazzi - Guitar *Jai Fournier - Drums 'Former Members' *Sandro Donnici - Guitar *Domenico Migliaccio - Drums Discography 'E.P.s' *2005 - Dog Tricks (Independent; later ''Milestone Sound) *2014 - Morningwood (NoReason Records, No Panic! Records) 'Albums' *2007 - Winning Is For Losers (Independent; ''later Milestone Sounds) *2009 - It Ain't About The Music (Wynona, Milestone Sounds) *2012 - Bright Light City Skyline (NoReason Records, Fond of Life Records) Skatepunkers *Skatepunkers Blog Links *PureVolume *MySpace *Facebook Headline text